Infect.Evolve.Repeat
Infect.Evolve.Repeat is a unique action game where you control viruses and spread them throughout blood cells. The game features stages of increasing difficulty. The game is over when your viruses are all killed off, or you fail to infect enough blood cells. How to Play From the title screen, select "New Game" to begin. You may also ready a quick "How to Play" section. On the options screen you may toggle the music, and choose the quality of the graphics. There's also a credits screen. When the game starts, you will have one virus floating down the field. Drag the virus over any blood cells you see and drop it to infect it. The blood cell will turn green when infected. Grab the virus when it emerges to drag it to another blood cell. Repeat this until you've met your quota. After the stage is complete, you will have the option to purchase upgrades. If you fail to meet your quota, or your viruses are killed off, you will enter a screen where you may restart, submit your score, or go back to the main menu. Control Click on any virus and hold the mouse button to drag it around. Release the mouse button to drop the virus. Power-ups In addition to the evolutions which can be purchased after each stage, evolutions and additional power-ups will also appear during the stage in bubbles. Drag a virus over to one and drop it to collect them. *'Latency': Speeds up the amount of time it takes for a virus to destroy a blood cell. Icon is a virus on a red blood cell. *'Damage': Increases the likelihood that your viruses will destroy a white blood cell. Icon is a virus with sawteeth around it. *'Immunity': Boost resistance to antibiotic clouds. Icon is a virus in a blue force field. *'Reproduction Rate': Causes more viruses to spawn from destroyed blood cells. It's important to purchase at least one level as soon as you can. Icon is multiple viruses. The following can only be found in stages. *'Extra Time': Adds valuable time to the stage. Icon is a clock. *'Biohazard': Allows mass destruction of red blood cells by merely dragging viruses over them. Icon is the biohazard symbol. *'Mutagen': 500 bonus points. Icon is a DNA helix. Obstacles Beside worrying about the timer, there are only two things to avoid in the game. *'White Blood Cells': They look like white puffy clouds and travel downscreen moving to the right and left swiftly, killing any viruses in their path. They can be automatically killed by viruses if you purchase enough Damage upgrades. *'Antibiotic Clouds': Blue fog-like blotches. Most viruses that enter the cloud will be killed by it. If you're not careful, the majority of your viruses can be destroyed in seconds by these. Purchase immunity upgrades to increase your chance of surviving. It's not uncommon for a power up to be stuck inside an antibiotic cloud. Tips Try to infect viruses that are near the top of the screen, especially when first starting out. If your last virus is inside a red blood cell and travels offscreen before emerging, you will lose. Viruses float around in a straight path, but in random directions. If a virus travels offscreen, it is lost and considered dead. After the first stage you will only have enough to purchase one upgrade, and unfortunately, it's not enough for a reproduction upgrade. It's best to purchase a latency upgrade first, since you'll only have one cell to control. MAKE SURE you purchase reproduction next round though. After you have one or two reproduction upgrades, don't worry too much about latency. Focus on damage and immunity, as the white blood cell count and antibiotic clouds will increase with more frequency. When under the effects of the Biohazard power-up, be certain not to accidentally neglect the rest of your viruses. It's possible to lose the majority of your viruses if you're not paying attention, as new viruses will NOT spawn from any red blood cells you destroy with Biohazard. Also be sure to keep avoiding antibiotic clouds and white blood cells as these will still kill you. As much skill as you may have, a lot of luck relies on this game. You may find yourself on a stage that just isn't giving you any power-ups at all. Later stages are nearly impossible without, at least, a bonus time or Biohazard power-up to help things along. Bugs Hit detection can be spotty. Viruses can be very hard to click, as small as they are, and sometimes they won't properly drop into a red blood cell or power-up. The game also seems to prioritize red blood cells to power-ups. If there's a power-up you're trying to grab, but it's on top of, or near, a few red blood cells, you may find yourself having to try a few times to snag it. ChaosD1 00:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games